Love or Duty
by Guardian Of Winter
Summary: A sasuusa fic. Will Usagi choose to be with Sasuke over the safety of millions of people? Will Chaos take her star seed? Who will live and who will die, who will be reborn? Rating may go up.


**Okay I really loved the story Sage of Sixth Paths, written by Yami Nocturna a great author, it made me love Sailor moon/Naruto crossovers. So I hope after this story, that it was good enough to inspire people to write about Usagi in Naruto's- or Naruto in Usagi's world, and where you don't say Usagi is silly, because Naruto is exactly like her! Okay lets start! :D I kind of stat with a Buffy opening thing lol D**

The soldier of light, destined to live till the ends of times, with no family or friends, she must face the universes biggest threat, Chaos. She is Sailor Cosmos. She had lost her dimension to her ultimate enemy, he destroyed everything even the star seeds of her people. **( Sailor Pluto lives) **From than on, Cosmos believed in destiny and fate. She would live like it told her. If it was a worlds destiny to fade into nothing, then it shall do so. But one boy with blonde hair and azure eyes that she once had; that also held the determination to protect everyone _and_ prove her wrong, that there is only a thing called destiny if you don't live by your own choices. Currently, she and the boy Naruto were standing in front of a handful of Leaf ninjas and citizens. Sakura watched anxiously, hoping the silver haired woman, whose aura spoke of unimaginable wisdom and power, wouldn't end up killing Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi remained impassive, but both were thinking the same thing, 'what-an-idiot.' The woman who called herself Sailor Cosmos had appeared before them all during the Fourth Shinobi, which was stopped by the goddess, all lives taken by it returned. She was given the utmost respect after wards, yet she never smiled, or even frowned. She was like a body with no soul. And she ticked Naruto off, the way Cosmos would stare at him with no emotion or care; it just frustrated him to no end. When he heard her talk about destiny and that love and friendship was just something that was actually just being comfortable and use to, that was it for Naruto. "Everyone has bonds; they are real, just because you are too cold and isolated to ever make some! What is it with destiny? You're just a load of crap, you're no one if you let destiny choose your actions that define who you are!"

Sailor Cosmos looked at him blankly and spoke with authority, "This cold isolated crap stopped a war and brought back those who should not have died." Sailor Cosmos remained calm as Naruto's eyes flickered red.

"You say it like you would leave us all to be damned if it weren't for destiny! Have you no heart for those in pain?" More people filled the area, watching the argument silently. Naruto's loud voice was attracting a lot of attention.

"Without death, pain and sadness, there would be no life, joy and happiness. There must be a balance."

Naruto clenched his feet and eyes as he yelled, "How is letting there be pain a balance? Sasuke," everybody except Cosmos looked at the Uchiha, "lost his whole clan, apart from his brother who was following the councils orders, because if he didn't kill his own family and make his brother think of him as a cold heartless person, Madara with his Sharingan would have been able to manipulate them to destroy the leaf village! How is the death of an entire clan, 'BALANCE'?" Cosmos now looked at the last Uchiha, with-sympathy? Naruto smirked inwardly, he had gotten through. Sailor Cosmos spoke with a new sense of kindness and serenity, "Not many people have experienced what you had to go through Sasuke Uchiha, I must confess, that to orphan one young child is something that should _never_ happen. I know the place where they rest, in the Galaxy Cauldron, where everything began, and star seeds," Sailor Cosmos brought her blinding, but beautiful star seed out for everyone to see, her eyes in a trance until she placed it back in herself, " -rest. Sasuke your family are happy, and your brother Itachi, begged me to tell you, that he is happy you realize you may have lost a family, but made a new one."

Sasuke, had tears in his eyes while glaring at the immortal woman. His teeth gnashing together as he blinked them away. Sailor Cosmos stared at him for a moment, with the deepest regret and sadness. "Naruto, you may have proved one of my statements wrong, but destiny is real."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, maybe destiny is real, but you can make it the way you want! Believe it!" Sakura and Kakashi smiled proudly, even Sasuke's mouth twitched. Sailor Cosmos laughed like when one was reminiscing about an old time. " You amaze me Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, sometimes I see my old self in you," Naruto looked questionly at her, " Before I was one of the two most powerful beings, I was a simple blue eyed blonde, who would trip over air, cry over spilled milk, hated studying, was told off for having too many sweets and not acting my age. And I had friends, a family. I was determined to see the good in people, to prove people wrong about how they thought living to destroy wasn't a life at all. Before that day when everything changed… Look at me now Naruto; I have no friends or home, destined to the end of time to live with myself, the guilt I carry. Naruto, one day you'll realize you were wrong, like I did." With that, Sailor Cosmos left, leaving Naruto angered again.

* * *

><p>Sakura screamed out, surprising everyone, "What is with her! How can a heartless person like her understand Naruto? I can't see her as a person to try to save everyone. You'll prove her that she is nothing like you, she is a hor-<p>

"I must say it would be best if you stopped bad mouthing my lady and friend." A woman with dark flowing green hair stood in a suit designed like Sailor Cosmos', appeared before them. Her maroon eyes warned Sakura not to say another word. She spoke before anybody could ask, "I am Sailor Pluto, outer senshi, guard of Sailor Cosmos, Princess Serenity of The Moon Kingdom and Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."

"I must apologize on behalf of my lady; however I will not take kindly to people insulting my queen. I am the daughter of Chronus, I protect the gates of Time and Space. I am the longest living sailor scout." Naruto, though at first nervous of this figure who had the powers of time and space at her finger tips, glared as imposingly as he could and demanded, " Why protect her honour? Why do you care so much about her, she acts-

Pluto interrupted him, "In the form of Cosmos, her feelings are turned off, she is the soldier with no emotion. My lady is very sensitive to open up to people ever since… that tragic day." Her voice became a whisper.

For the first time Sasuke spoke, "What day is it that you people keep talking about? Tell us!"

Pluto looked up her eyes ghostly, shin pale. Her hands that held her staff shook." For you to understand the end, you must learn of the beginning. Although my lady might not approve of me letting you in on our past, if it is to make you understand and give her the space and respect she needs I will." She held her staff up high in the air and commanded.

"Chronus, give me the past to show to these learning ones!" A light surrounded them before a large mist appeared. At first nothing happened, but than a 3 dimensional scene appeared in the cloud.

"_It's a beautiful healthy girl my lady, what shall you name her!" The sweating but proud maiden gave the newborn to its mother._

"_Serenity *huff, huff* Princess Serenity of The Moon Kingdom!" Selenity yelled proudly. The mist showed two bright azure eyes, more beautiful and innocent then Naruto's. _

Sakura, had gone from insulting Sailor Cosmos to awing her baby figure, "She's the cutest thing I've ever seen, cuter than me! Ahhh, I did not just say that!"

They watched the princess grow up with her sailor senshi, all in control of their own respectful element.

**Time Skip**

_Fourteen year old princess Serenity was gardening her rainbow flowers that had grown rather quickly, due to the pure power of the moon. Serenity's mother, Selenity, sat beside her, also attending to the garden. Suddenly Princess Serenity asked, "Why do people fight mum?" Her mother, Selenity blinked in surprise, than smiled sadly at her obviously conflicted daughter._

"_I don't know my dear, some fight for pride; others fight for lands to give their people. Sadly Serenity, there are many reasons why they fight."_

_Immediately after her mother had finished talking, she stopped gardening and came face to face with her mother and exclaimed, "If a soldiers pride is to hurt one another, I don't want it!" _

_Selenity laughed quietly, "Serenity, you don't have to tell me that. You have a good heart, wishing for understanding and peace."_

_Serenity clenched her fists, "I wish the fighting would stop, to know that people are suffering, I just can't bear it. What if I cause pain mother, what if I do something wrong and someone gets hurt. I don't think I could rule a kingdom!" Serenity rambled._

_The queen hushed her daughter, "Serenity, you have since you were a baby, had the heart to rule a kingdom. Don't worry, I'm not going to just give you the crown, I want you to live your life with your friends and discover more about life and yourself."_

"I've never heard two people talk so agreeing about not fighting." Naruto muttered, feeling very jealous.

Hours later, the villagers watched in horror as Queen Beryl destroyed the kingdom and killed Endymion before Serenity.

"_Noooooo!" a heart broken scream filled the air. Serenity cried out, "Ami, Minako, Makoto! Rei! Endymion!" Serenity shook them one by one, "I don't want to be alone, please wake up! WAKE! UP!" she screeched in pain._

"Serenity," whispered Sasuke, "I only saw in gengutsu the death of my family, you saw it with your own eyes, even the destruction of your home, your kingdom." He and Sailor Cosmos were a lot a like.

The villagers watched transfixed as Serenity grabs a sword, ironically made to protect her, and without hesitation, plunged it directly into her heart.

Some find themselves crying, Naruto and Sakura for instance, as the moon princess eyes widen in pain, before they close, not to be seen again for over a thousand years.

**Time Skip**

_Sailor Moon transforms into Princess Serenity. She looks at Beryl/Metallia with no fear or hate, but determination to protect the world and bring back her friends and lover. 'I hear you Luna, I'm not afraid anymore.' _

"_You should be!" screeched Beryl._

"_Cosmic Moon Power! Fight this evil!"_

They look up in awe at the power the fourteen year old girl wields. When they saw the look in Serenity's eyes, they knew, she was not going to lose.

"_I'm not letting you win this one you witch; my friends are counting on me!"_

"_I do need all of you please, help me."_

"_**Mercury Power!"**_

"_**Mars power!"**_

"_**Jupiter power!"**_

"_**Venus power!"**_

"_**Cosmic moon power, UNITE!"**_

**Very, Very, Large time skip**

_Sailor Cosmos fell on her knees, as she looked at the shattered pieces of her friends and lovers' star seeds. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her moon and star sign glowing, the pieces of star seeds fly back to her before disappearing, safe inside her body. Sailor Cosmos was flown backwards by the shadowed black figure of Sailor Chaos, grinning with triumph. "Wasn't it always your friends being there for you that gave you hope for your future, that you are all going to live happily ever after and have a brat called Chibiusa. Ah well, seems she'll never exist with your lover and friends in pieces! Now your star seed is mine Cosmos, the most powerful of all!" Chaos continuously sent bolts of lighting shaped attacks that hurt more than any time in the gengutsu of tsukuyomi. Shakily, rising on her feet, Sailor Cosmos sent a wave of power crashing into Chaos. "No, I'll save them Chaos; they are coming back to me!" Chaos watched amused as Cosmos pulled her friends and her own star seeds out. Chaos laughed, "It's impossible, you could only save them last time because they were melted in what created them, so with the cauldrons help you forged them back. But I broke them," Chaos taunted," They are nothing and won't be ever again! Haahhaha!" Cosmos forced her star seed to try and connect with that of her friends, but she put too much pressure in her own star seed, that a crack formed. "Aaarghhhh!" _

"_Sailor Cosmos!" Pluto appeared beside Cosmos, supporting her on her shoulder. Pluto glared at the sneering Chaos and disappeared with her lady. They arrived to the place of time and space. _

_Pluto watched, horrified as Chaos destroyed their dimension. She fell down, repeating 'no,' in disbelief. _

_Sailor Pluto's face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to keep her mind- her heart, off the death of her home and friends. De-transformed, Usagi groaned and opened her eyes at Pluto, who was shaking uncontrollably, her face scrunched up. Usagi tried to stand up, but fell back down. Her hands keeping her from falling flat on the ground, Usagi cried, repeating the names of the deceased. They remained staying where they were for hours, before Usagi stood up, and looked Pluto dead in the eye. "You-knew." She growled. Pluto shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'm- sor-ry my lady, I was for- forbidden to do anything, my powers would work against me if I tried to say anything!"_

_Instantly transformed back into Sailor Cosmos she held her hand up." I do not blame you, I just wish, everything was as it should have been." The last two scouts stared at the pure white ground, both in their own worlds. They didn't know how long they stood their, appearing as impassive as a rock, yet feeling something beyond description in their hearts, something that would never fully heal. Then they went their own ways, to other dimensions, to sit in an apartment, crying all day until they would fall asleep. Until they learned to somehow exist with the past that would always haunt them._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Pluto was gone; she had vanished before the battle with Chaos was shown. The mist disappeared, an alien sound emitting as it did so. Silence reined the stunned crowd. They remained silent and unmoving for minutes, unsure of what to say. Finally, some muttered, saying they needed to go home for dinner, excusing them from the rest. Naruto and Sasuke remained, staring at the sky. They were last in the square; it was as if they were tying to stand there longest, a silly rival's game. However Sasuke turned around and began walking to the luxurious building that Sailor Cosmos lived in, before she would leave to fight off Chaos in another dimensions.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited in the living room of the building- waiting in silence for the sailor to return from gods knows where. He himself didn't fully understand why he waited for her. They had never really talked, he was too busy fulfilling his punishments and she, well she was probably ridding his world of the last of Chaos' influence. He didn't count the seconds, minutes, maybe hours that passed- he didn't care about time- not anymore.<p>

Suddenly a black hole with silver crystal like material lining the shape appeared before Sasuke. The only sign that he knew it was there was the twitch of his finger. A heel, followed by the rest of the body, became existent in this shinobi world. A delicate eyebrow rose as Cosmos discovered she was not alone. " May I ask, why are you here Uchiha?"

Sasuke stood up, his hair bangs covering his face, giving him the look of an emo. "show me the real you." His monotone voice commanded.

"Excuse me?" But Cosmos had heard him, she simply wanted him to explain what he meant.

"Don't hide yourself you coward!"

"I believe you are being rather strange Uchiha!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke looked up, his eyes bleeding red, " You should be feeling pain, sadness, but you were to weak to get through it all, so you decided to turn off your feelings, your worse than Chaos!"

"Do not compare me to him!" The woman's voice started to shake slightly.

"If you haven't got the guts to be human and feel, than I'll just have to make you!" Sasuke growled, before he lunged at her brooch **(Sasuke's hands somewhere where they shouldn't be :D) **and pulled it from her suit. Red ribbons appeared, blocking Cosmos from view. When they suddenly disappeared, a teenaged girl stood in the powerful soldiers place. Her aura was no longer intimidating, but innocent and vulnerable. Blonde replaced silver hair and blue replaced purple. Azure eyes widened, as emotions filled her body. Now a simple human with no powers, she was weak in the ninja world, weaker than anyone because she didn't even have chakra running through her body. Usagi started to shake, tears erupting, she would have hit the unwelcoming floor had Sasuke not caught her in his strong arms. Sobs echoed in the room, Sasuke held onto her, giving her all the support he could muster- which wasn't hard, because this girl in his arms made him feel more emotional than anything. Usagi cried herself to sleep in his arms, her breathing now normal. Sasuke remained on the wooden floor and although he knew he would have back pains in the morning, he too, fell asleep.

Innocent midnight eyes opened. Usagi, fought a yelp of surprise as she discovered her bed was actually Sasuke Uchiha- a very hot Uchiha. Usagi blushed at her hormonal thought. She needed to get her brooch back. She tried to sneakily grab the brooch from its captor's hands, but she was no loner the most graceful in the universe, she was the clumsiest girl to ever exist. Her elbow dug into the Uchiha's chest and her leg kicked his legs. Sasuke's eyes opened to see that Usagi was trying to regain her brooch, therefore become an impassive woman who would probably punish him for putting his hand somewhere where it shouldn't have been; because emotionless goddess or not, any female would be highly pissed of that invasion. He gripped tighter on the brooch and with one arm, threw the petite blond over his right shoulder. "Ah! Let me go you feeler, give me my brooch back!"

"No." Sasuke contained a smirk, he liked- no, _loved_ this new control over Usagi.

"You jerk, I have to protect billions of people from Chaos, I can't do that like this!" She screeched into the back of his head.

"I'm sure you can just time travel Usagi."

The blonde, who been trying to wiggle her way out of his hold, froze at the name.

"H- How do you know my name? How did you even know I would de-transform if you took away my brooch?" She asked.

"Hn."

"…"

"…."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"I don't have to explain."

"I asked you a question, you've got to answer!"

"Hn."

"Uh, you're frustrating!"

"You're annoying!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Good!" Usagi started to struggle in his hold.

"Stop that!"

"No!"

"Stop that or I'll knock you out!"

"If you were really going to do it, you would have done it already without warning!"

The Uchiha sighed, "Your choice." With that said, a shock of lightning passed through his body to the stubborn girl, who gasped in surprise, before her body went slack and the struggling stopped. While Usagi had been over his shoulder, Sasuke had been walking to the Uchiha district. Now in his old room, he placed the blonde on his bed. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking at her perfect face and enticing frail, but attractive body. He lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand, trailing down her face. He kept repeating the action, even when his brain understood what his subconsciousness had started doing.

* * *

><p>Usagi opened her eyes, wincing at the light the sun still sent into the room. When her eyes grew accustomed to the brightness of the world, she stretched her body, a moan escaping her lips. Halfway though her stretch she was stopped by a sudden force. Looking on confused, she saw her four main limbs were chained to the bed. Blinking a few times slowly, when her brain finally understood what was happening; her voice box released its wrath to the shinobi world.<p>

"UCHIHA, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

**End of chapter**

**:D I love the pairing, almost as much as sasunaru! Though, it's actually just like Sasu/FemNaru, because Naruto is basically a male version of Usagi O_O.**

**Please review if you want another chapter- and even if I end up being too lazy to write it, at least this chapter is the biggest chapter I've ever wrote! Oh, I should have been doing my tech assignment, but writing about wood is soo boring :S**


End file.
